1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system management information apparatus and a system management information method, and in particular, to a system management information apparatus and a system management information method in which a message issued from an operating system (OS) of an information processor is converted into a particular format and which generates correspondence information corresponding to the message and a command to be executed for the message.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a computer system includes a console as an interface between an operator and the computer system. On the console is displayed a message indicating a status of the operating system. The message format varies depending on a type of the operating system.
JP-A-5-308415 describes technique in which an autonomous message sent from a telephone network switch B includes information such as urgency, day/time, a message identification, a message title, and detailed information in this order. The autonomous message from the switch is converted into an integrated message format including information such as a telephone exchange identification, year-month-day, time, day or the week, urgency, a message title, a message number, and detailed information in this order. On the other hand, a network system includes a network management system to manage network nodes constituting the network such as servers and routers. One of the products of the network management system is OpenView Network Node Manager (to be abbreviated as NNM herebelow) put to the market from the Hewlett-Packard, Palo Alto, Calif. U.S.A. (OpenView is a trademark of the Hewlett-Packard in U.S. and the other countries.) NNM monitors and manages statuses of network nodes according to RFC1157, Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP). NNM acquires event information outputted from an operating system of a network node according to SNMP, converts the information into a message of a particular format, and then displays the converted message. According to HP Managing Your Network with HP Open View Network Node Manager, HP Part No. J1240-90035, the converted message format can be registered and the value of an event item can be specified in NNM.